Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a sensing system, such as a fiber optic based sensing system.
Fiber optic sensors employ the fact that environmental effects, such as pressure, strain, vibration, and temperature, can alter the amplitude, phase, frequency, spectral content, or polarization of light propagated through an optical fiber. Advantages of fiber optic sensors include their light weight, small size, passive nature, energy efficiency, ruggedness, and immunity to electromagnetic interference. In addition, fiber optic sensors have the potential for very high sensitivity, large dynamic range, and wide bandwidth. Yet further, certain classes of sensors can be distributed or multiplexed along the length of an optical fiber so that an appropriate interrogation system can be employed to monitor selected environmental parameters at multiple locations. When deployed in a hydrocarbon well, the parameters can provide indications of characteristics of production fluids and/or properties of the surrounding earth formation. Various drilling, production and remedial operations can then be performed based on the information derived from the monitored parameters.